


Call You What?

by pumpkinpiechey



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Nicknames, Short little thing, discussing nicknames during very nongraphic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpiechey/pseuds/pumpkinpiechey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis calls Harry "daddy."<br/>Harry has a different idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call You What?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CalamityK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityK/gifts).



> I'm so fucking tired

"Oh, oh daddy yes," Louis gasped out, "Harder."

Harry thrusted himself fully into the older boy, blocking out Lou's favorite new nickname for him. They've been trying it out for almost a week, and Harry still hasn't gotten used to it. To be honest, being called daddy makes him completely uncomfortable. 

"Please daddy, just like that," Lou moaned into Harry's ear, clawing at the sheets. 

That's it. It was the final straw for Harry. He had to let louis know how he felt before it went on any longer. 

"Lou, I have to tell you something," he murmured, "It's about you calling me daddy."

"Do you not like it? If you're not into it, it's fine. We can stop."

"No, I'm kind of fine with it," Harry paused, "I'd just rather you call me mommy."


End file.
